This is a nationalization of PCT/SE99/02472 filed Dec. 22, 1999 and published in English.
This invention relates to an aid apparatus for lifting a disabled person from a sitting to a standing position comprising a wheeled base in form of a U-shaped frame, with a post, which supports a lifting means, to which a lifting sling can be fastened, which sling is applied at least partly around the body of the person, and which lifting means includes a lifting arm arrangement having a free end, which can be raised and lowered in relation to the base and supports the lifting sling.
An apparatus of this kind is known from e.g. SE-A-8402899-2. By this known apparatus the person is lifted from a sitting position to a standing position by means of two swinging arms attached to the post and a sling, which is fixed to the swinging arms and is extended from one of the swinging arms downwards under the first armpit of the person, further around the back of the person and under the second armpit and up to the second swinging arm. By that the person is lifted under the armpits, the armpits will be heavily effected and could trouble and be very uncomfortable to the person. This goes specifically for persons having weak arms and legs, who are those, needing such an aid apparatus in order to get up. It has now been shown that the best point of application of the lifting action is at the front side of the person as close to the centre of gravity as possible. The way of application shall also include points of application at the two sides of the person so that the lifting action is lateral stabilised. Further it is of importance that the point of application is fixed during the lifting action so that the person feels safe.
The above stated objects are achieved by that the invention has been given the characterizing features, which are stated in the following claims.